


Univers 1 - L'Empire des vampires

by Lycosolen



Series: Les Univers [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Decapitation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Original Fiction, Past Character Death, Past confinement, Revenge, Romance, Supernatural Abilities, Vampire Turning, Vampire drug, Vampires, but not too graphic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycosolen/pseuds/Lycosolen
Summary: Alors que nous faisons la connaissance de Lycos, vampire bicentenaire, et de quelques-uns de ses amis, nous apprenons que l'Univers dans lequel ils vivent est menacé par deux êtres, l'un bienveillant et l'autre maléfique. Suivront alors les aventures d'un petit groupe de vampires, prêts à tout pour empêcher leur monde de disparaître et désirant poursuivre le cours de leur existence.





	1. Préface

**Author's Note:**

> Les tags changeront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire se déroulera. 
> 
> Cette histoire se passe dans les années 2002 et 2003, en général. J'ai donc utilisé un calendrier de ces années là pour évaluer les dates et l'âge de chaque personnage est basé sur l'année 2002. S'il y a des notes plus pointilleuses, elles seront inscrites dans chaque tome.

 Les vampires peuplent la Terre depuis déjà plusieurs siècles, voire même plusieurs millénaires…  
Les vampires… des êtres non-morts, mais non tout à fait vivants, condamnés à boire le sang des humains pour survivre…  
Selon les mythes, les légendes et les auteurs, les vampires ont connu divers pouvoirs au fil du temps…

Mais voilà qu’une nouvelle race est née.  
Une nouvelle race où chaque vampire est unique.  
Voilà pourquoi ils ont acquis des capacités surnaturelles qui les diffèrent les uns des autres.

Deux êtres, l’un bienfaisant et l’autre maléfique, tenteront d’utiliser ces nouvelles facultés à leur avantage.  
Qui des deux aura le dessus sur l’autre?  
L’Univers tombera-t-il en ruines… ou sera-t-il sauvé?

À travers tout ce chaos, des relations se nouent… et d’autres se brisent…  
Le sort de l’Univers repose sur une poignée de vampires.

 Quoi qu’il arrive, rien ne sera plus pareil pour eux.


	2. Le vampire torturé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que nous faisons la connaissance de Lycos, vampire bientôt bicentenaire, une tragédie s’apprête à frapper. Pourra-t-il y survivre et aider ses amis? Si oui, à quel prix?

_Vous savez, la vie est d’un tel mystère. Regardez-moi : d’apparence, je suis un jeune homme de 27 ans mesurant 5'10", aux cheveux courts, mais un peu rebelles, de couleur châtain foncé, portant une barbe courte et aux yeux verts, brillants. Ma race : vampire._

_Mon nom est Lycos Larèle ** **[1]****. Je suis né au 18 e siècle, le 20 février 1774 pour être exact, et j’ai été fait vampire il y a de cela maintenant deux siècles; ou, plutôt, cela fera précisément 200 ans le 13 janvier prochain. Mon pouvoir particulier – dit « particulier », car aucun vampire n’a exactement les mêmes facultés – consiste en la transmission d’émotions, mais ce bien souvent de façon non intentionnelle, et de pensées individuelles, c’est-à-dire que je peux contrôler vers qui diriger mes pensées si je le souhaite. Celles des autres n’ont également aucun secret pour moi, même s’ils essaient de les cacher; les miennes, par contre, sont nettement plus difficiles à percer._

_Je suis aussi, malheureusement, ce qu’on appelle parmi les nôtres un « esseulé », c’est-à-dire que mon sire – mon créateur – est décédé, assassiné par décapitation, devant mes yeux, quelques années après ma transformation._

_Cette mort m’avait profondément marqué, et pas seulement parce que je perdais un ami proche et un confident d’extrême sagesse et de qualité. Non, j’avais perdu beaucoup plus ce jour-là…_

_Il faut comprendre qu’une relation très complexe unit généralement le sire à son infant. La majorité de ces derniers restent en contact avec leur créateur pendant une dizaine d’années, tout au plus, avant de voler de leurs propres ailes. Le lien unissant un sire et son infant est tellement puissant qu’il ne peut être toléré à long terme; l’un des deux finira, tôt ou tard, par ressentir le besoin de s’éloigner – bien entendu, il y a toujours des exceptions, mais très peu._

_Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, les esseulés sont beaucoup plus vulnérables que les autres de notre race; avoir un sire toujours… « existant » est non seulement une excellente protection contre certains pouvoirs particuliers que possèdent quelques-uns de nos semblables, mais nous permet également de surmonter le sentiment étrange de solitude qui pèse sur nous, ce pourquoi les esseulés ressentent plus souvent le besoin de s’entourer de d’autres vampires – et parfois même d’humains._

_Mais là ne s’arrêtent pas les nombreux avantages d’avoir un sire toujours de ce monde. D’ailleurs, l’un de ces bénéfices allait cruellement me manquer le 13 janvier prochain… En effet, tous ceux de notre race éprouvent une certaine appréhension face à la venue du jour où ils ont été vampirisés, car, cette journée-là, pour une raison qui est inconnue de plusieurs, nous sommes presque aussi vulnérables que des mortels : nous avons de la difficulté à contrôler nos pouvoirs, nous sommes sensibles à la douleur, notre présence peut être facilement détectée par tous nos semblables (même si nous tentons de la camoufler) et j’en passe. Un sire tient donc compagnie à son infant en cette journée, afin de l’aider à traverser cette épreuve et à le protéger contre d’éventuels ennemis et autres situations qui risqueraient de compromettre son existence; il peut aussi, simplement grâce à sa présence, atténuer les effets ressentis durant cette période._

_Mais, tel que mentionné précédemment, cette présence tant souhaitée et réconfortante m’avait été brutalement arrachée, trois ans à peine après ma transformation._

_À l’époque, dans ma profonde solitude mêlée de mélancolie et sans véritable moyen d’en apprendre sur ma nouvelle nature, je désirai ardemment disparaître de cette terre et quitter cette existence qui m’apparaissait maintenant grise et sans vie. C’est dans l’un de mes moments les plus sombres, en 1810, que je fis la connaissance de Lysis Lo-Yen ** **[2]****, un vampire âgé de quelques années de plus que moi, transformé à ses 30 ans, d’un pouce plus grand que moi, aux cheveux courts et noirs, et aux yeux gris en amande. Cet homme à l’aspect caractéristique de notre race, avec son teint pâle malgré ses origines humaines asiatiques évidentes et captivantes, m’avait redonné le goût de « vivre », à défaut d’un autre mot; le goût de découvrir ce que cette nouvelle « vie » avait à offrir. J’avais donné toute ma confiance à cet être patient et aimant, partageant les derniers 191 ans de mon existence en sa compagnie, ce que je ne pouvais toujours pas regretter à ce jour, espérant prolonger de plusieurs années encore cette relation qui pouvait sembler à d’autres romanesque ou farfelue._

_Bien des années plus tard, en 1999, Lysis et moi avions rencontré Anou Desbois, un jeune mortel aussi grand que je l’étais et âgé de 25 ans, aux cheveux noirs, entremêlés de mèches blondes, qui lui tombaient sur les oreilles, et aux yeux bruns – enfin, c’est ce que je croyais avant de m’apercevoir, avec fascination, que la couleur de ses yeux changeaient fréquemment, passant aussi bien du bleu au vert que du gris au brun, selon le temps et son humeur._

_Sa passion pour le surnaturel était à l’origine du croisement de nos chemins, car, alors que mon compagnon immortel et moi-même étions sur le point de nous isoler pour sombrer dans un sommeil vampirique bienfaiteur, ce jeune homme s’était aventuré près de notre refuge et nous avait découverts._

_Notre repaire consiste en une ancienne crypte, à demi enfouie dans le sol, sans fenêtres et dotée d’une porte en marbre solide et trop lourde pour être ouverte par un humain. Elle était également entourée d’une forêt dense près d’une route peu utilisée, à côté d’un vieux cimetière. Anciennement, une église siégeait au-dessus de cet endroit, mais elle avait été détruite lors d’une guerre, quelques années avant que Lysis ne soit né de ses parents humains. Seul était resté ce caveau, bien qu’en piteux état, que nous avions rénové, qui était maintenant notre refuge – l’une de nos nombreuses demeures dans ce monde – et qui abritait nos deux cercueils (nous étions toujours attachés à ce moyen pratique, à défaut d’être moderne, afin de nous protéger contre les rayons du soleil; de plus, c’était là une excellente tactique pour garder les apparences). Un ami vampire avait créé, à l’aide de son pouvoir particulier, une sorte de barrière qui protégeait cet endroit des curieux et des fouineurs. Malgré tout, il arrivait quelques rares fois qu’un visiteur indésirable se pointe à notre porte si bien gardée._

_Toutefois, pour en revenir à Anou, bien que sa visite nous ait d’abord quelque peu inquiétés, surtout étant donné le moment de la journée – l’aube allant bientôt se pointer –, un lien particulier s’était éventuellement très vite tissé entre nous._

_Anou était un jeune homme fasciné par tout ce qui touchait le surnaturel. La mystérieuse disparition de sa sœur aînée, alors qu’il n’était âgé que de 11 ans, avait probablement été à l’origine de cette obsession qui avait donné à ce mortel une témérité exceptionnelle._

_Ses maintes recherches et observations scrupuleuses l’avaient inexorablement attiré jusqu’à nous, lui faisant par là même oublier le danger que nous pouvions représenter pour lui._

_Cependant, après avoir usé de mon pouvoir sur lui à son insu, je découvris le peu de menace que cet homme constituait pour nous. Dès ce moment, Anou vint quotidiennement rôder autour de notre refuge, nous observant même le soir, mais gardant une distance respectueuse, ne sachant s’il devait briser cette barrière invisible qui semblait nous séparer._

_Sachant que ce mortel ne nous voulait aucun mal et qu’il ne démordrait pas de sa découverte de sitôt, je pris l’initiative d’amorcer le contact. Bien que celui-ci fut hésitant, délicat et quelque peu maladroit, je ne regrettai jamais cette décision. Aujourd’hui, à l’exception de Lysis, Anou était la personne la plus proche et la plus loyale que j’eusse la chance de côtoyer._

_Mais ni lui ni mon compagnon de longue date ne pouvaient me rassurer quant au mauvais pressentiment qui m’emplissait de doute et de crainte face aux événements qui se produiraient le 13 janvier prochain. En effet, je le sentais, cette journée resterait gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais et rien ni personne ne pourrait remédier aux conséquences apportées par ce jour fatidique qui se rapprochait inéluctablement…_

* * *

**Mardi 25 décembre 2001**

Je sentais les journées s’égrener comme la neige qui tombait à l’extérieur de notre refuge, épaisse et sûrement froide pour un mortel. Bien entendu, étant sujet à l’immortalité comme tous les autres de ma race, le temps – et le climat – n’avait pas beaucoup d’emprise sur moi. Mais, depuis tout récemment, les jours semblaient se succéder… et se ressembler les uns aux autres. Je mis cela sur le compte d’une dépression passagère, dont nous souffrions tous un peu de temps à autre, et sur mon mauvais pressentiment qui faisait connaître sa présence plus fortement à mesure que la nouvelle année approchait.

Je marchais tranquillement avec Lysis dans les rues enneigées et encombrées de voitures et de gens en cette soirée de la fête de Noël. Cette journée, bien que très ordinaire pour mon compagnon et moi-même, nous remplissait toutefois toujours d’une certaine fébrilité, comme si notre esprit désirait s’évader de notre corps, celui-ci agité par des frissons invisibles et animé par une sensation enivrante qui poussait notre instinct de chasse à l’activité – ce qui était, semblait-il, partagé par tous les vampires que nous connaissions, pour une raison inconnue.

Lysis et moi marchions donc depuis maintenant une heure, dans la neige et le vent, afin de trouver un mortel – un assassin, toute autre personne que nous jugions néfaste pour la société, ou quelqu’un dont la vie ne tenait le plus souvent qu’à un fil. La ville de Londeuil regorgeait de gens faisant partie de ces trois catégories.

Il fallait bien sûr comprendre que malgré le fait que nous n’avions plus besoin de nous nourrir aussi fréquemment que lors de nos premières années en tant que vampire, nous avions tout de même besoin de nous sustenter de temps à autre afin de continuer de survivre; par contre, il ne fallait pas non plus attirer l’attention des humains sur nous – tous les vampires ne sont pas intéressés par l’idée d’un bain de sang, que ce soit du côté des humains ou du nôtre, bien que certains le soient, malheureusement. Il ne nous était pas non plus nécessaire de toujours tuer nos proies, comme nous devions le faire au tout début de nos nouvelles existences.

Nous déambulions donc à la recherche d’une victime potentielle lorsqu’une image floue, mais cauchemardesque, se forma dans mon esprit – un cimetière lugubre et décrépi, qui me laissa un sentiment de pure frayeur lorsque je vis le corps sans tête d’un homme pendu à une branche d’arbre. J’observai les alentours discrètement afin de découvrir l’identité du penseur, sans pour autant attirer l’attention de mon ami qui s’inquiétait déjà assez pour moi depuis quelque temps, ressentant probablement la nervosité qui m’habitait à l’approche de mon deux-centième « anniversaire ».

Ne parvenant pas à reconnaître l’auteur de cette pensée subite et morbide, je continuai mon chemin normalement, essayant d’enfouir cette image le plus loin possible de mon esprit.

Lysis et moi errâmes quelques heures dans les ruelles sombres de la ville, en quête de notre éternel repas – des fêtes, si vous me pardonnez cette ironie. Nous trouvâmes bientôt un vieil homme, à l’écart de tout, isolé, aux cheveux longs et gris, aux vêtements loqueteux, et dont les yeux semblaient refléter la mort même. Il sentait la maladie et la résignation. Mon amant se tourna vers moi et m’observa quelques instants. Je ne sais quelle expression ou autre indication il trouva sur mon visage, mais il posa une main délicate sur ma joue droite – contact auquel je ne pouvais me soustraire et auquel je répondis en me pressant un peu plus fermement contre sa main – et me sourit, quoiqu’un peu tristement.

« Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi, » me dit-il sur un ton mystérieux, qui me laissa confus pendant quelques secondes.

Délaissant la peau froide et lisse de mon visage, il fit demi-tour et partit en quête d’une nouvelle proie, me laissant seul. Je l’observai quitter, avec la grâce et l’agilité des membres de notre race, la ruelle sombre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je m’accroupis près du pauvre homme qui gisait à mes pieds, afin d’être à sa hauteur. Il sembla ne pas me voir, tant ses yeux étaient vitreux. Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, imaginant qu’il allait se briser si j’exerçais une simple petite pression sur son corps, et l’attirai ensuite contre moi, pressant doucement mes lèvres contre son cou. J’entendais les battements de son cœur, faibles et erratiques, mais l’homme ne semblait pas avoir peur. Je plantai donc soigneusement mes crocs dans sa peau frêle et son sang se mit à couler à flots dans ma bouche. Je me sentis alors revivre – à la manière d’un vampire – à chaque gorgée que je prenais. Toutefois, alors que je terminais de me sustenter, la vision du cimetière revint me hanter; ou, plutôt, le penseur inconnu se trouvait de nouveau dans les parages, mais ne se montrait pas, ce qui était déjà quelque peu alarmant, en soi. Je retirai mes crocs du cou du vieil homme, retenant sa tête maintenant lourde et sans vie, et le couchai tendrement sur la surface blanche sous nos corps, qui était maintenant parsemée de petites gouttelettes de sang.

Je me nettoyai discrètement le contour de la bouche, passant également ma langue sur mes canines pointues afin de camoufler toute présence suspecte du liquide vermeil, tout en me redressant. Me sentant toujours observé, je regardai des deux côtés de la ruelle; je levai aussi mon regard en direction du ciel, vers le toit des deux immeubles situés de chaque côté de moi, mais ne vis personne. La neige continuait de tomber rapidement, enveloppant le corps du vieil homme d’un épais manteau blanc.

Agacé et inquiet, je marchai d’un pas rapide vers la direction qu’avait prise Lysis, impatient de retrouver sa compagnie ainsi que son tempérament habituellement calme et réconfortant. Je serrai les pans de mon long manteau noir autour de mon corps, vêtement qui m’était évidemment inutile autrement que pour donner l’illusion de passer pour un humain, mais qui, à l’instant, me rassurait par sa solidité et sa texture laineuse.

Je localisai mon amant après plusieurs minutes grâce au sens naturel des vampires de pouvoir repérer la plupart de leurs semblables, à quelques exceptions près – c’est-à-dire ceux qui possèdent un pouvoir particulier leur permettant de camoufler leur présence à très long terme ou tout vampire qui a un lien de sang avec un autre, sire et infant ne pouvant ainsi déceler qu’une présence vague et imprécise l’un envers l’autre.

Lorsque je m’approchai de Lysis, il se redressait lentement, nettoyant lui aussi son visage afin d’effacer toute trace pouvant le lier à sa proie. Il me fixa ensuite posément, d’un regard calculateur, essayant de déterminer ce qui semblait me tracasser.

« Ce n’est rien, » lui dis-je, sans qu’il n’ait posé de question, détournant les yeux brièvement avant de les reposer sur mon compagnon. « Je m’en fais probablement pour rien, comme d’habitude. Tu me connais… Je déteste simplement cette période de l’année. »

Lysis savait ce à quoi je faisais surtout allusion. Il soupira et s’approcha de moi, nouant ses bras autour de ma taille et posant son front contre le mien.

« Je suis là, avec toi, » murmura-t-il. « Je n’irai nulle part où tu ne seras pas. »

J’acquiesçai, sans répondre, fermant les yeux et laissant l’essence de mon ami m’emplir de son amour et de sa tendresse.

Pourtant, malgré tout, une impression étrange restait gravée à l’intérieur de moi, s’insinuant dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Il était bien pratique qu’un vampire ne ressente pas le besoin de respirer, même si nous le faisions par pure habitude, car cette sensation me laisserait le souffle coupé, autant par le sentiment de gravité qu’elle m’inspirait que par l’appréhension qui ne me quittait plus.

* * *

**Samedi 12 janvier 2002, cinq heures avant minuit**

Assis sur les marches extérieures enneigées de notre refuge, j’attendais Lysis pour notre sortie de chasse; je devais m’assurer de bien me sustenter avant de me sentir aussi vulnérable que je l’avais été, il y aurait bientôt 200 ans. Les pensées sombres qui m’avaient assailli il y avait à peine trois semaines n’étaient pas revenues me hanter, ce pourquoi je supposais que cela n’avait été qu’une mauvaise plaisanterie ou l’horrible souvenir d’un inconnu. Du moins, c’est ce que j’essayais de me faire croire…

Après cette soirée, je m’étais peu à peu isolé de Lysis, mais aussi d’Anou, ne parlant que le strict minimum et me cloîtrant le plus possible à l’intérieur de notre refuge, lorsqu’il n’était pas nécessaire de me nourrir. Encore là, ces sorties étaient brèves et je ne m’éloignais jamais de mon amant très longtemps, rassuré par sa constante présence. Bien entendu, Lysis n’était pas dupe : j’avais, avec beaucoup de volonté, réussi à ne pas communiquer inconsciemment mes émotions, comme c’était bien souvent le cas lorsque j’étais extrêmement nerveux, mais il avait remarqué depuis déjà fort longtemps que quelque chose me tracassait. Je m’étais donc décidé à lui faire part des pensées funèbres qui m’avaient troublé et de l’appréhension presque irrationnelle qui continuait toujours de m’envahir. Je l’avais ensuite observé longuement, m’attendant à ce qu’il pense que j’avais trop d’imagination, mais, au contraire, les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche avaient été :

« Je te crois. »

Vous pouvez bien dire qu’après environ 192 ans de vie commune, j’aurais dû savoir que Lysis allait dire une telle chose et qu’il devait me connaître comme le fonds de sa poche, et vice versa, mais il restait étonnamment certaines périodes de nos vies respectives, autant humaine que vampirique, que nous ne nous étions pas encore partagées. De plus, et ce, probablement à cause de mon passé sordide, je n’avais jamais pu totalement faire confiance à qui que ce soit, et sûrement pas à moi-même. Lysis étant la personne en qui j’avais le plus confiance dans ce monde, cela en disait déjà beaucoup…

Nous avions depuis tenté de retrouver ce mystérieux inconnu aux pensées lugubres, afin de démystifier cette énigme, mais en vain. Je n’avais également pas eu de nouvelles « visions » depuis la dernière fois. Il ne restait plus qu’à souhaiter que j’aie perdu l’esprit et que, tout compte fait, tout se passerait bien…

« Lycos…? »

Tournant la tête en direction de la voix, je reconnus la présence et la silhouette d’Anou, emmitoufflé dans son épais manteau gris, qui faisait « craquer » la neige sous ses grosses bottes noires.

Je m’efforçai de sourire, mais cela devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Mon ami mortel vint me rejoindre, prenant place à ma gauche, sur les marches glacées. Lysis vint également nous retrouver quelques secondes à peine après l’arrivée du jeune homme, s’asseyant à ma droite. Je sentis son bras autour de ma taille, contact rassurant mais quelque peu insuffisant, vu les circonstances. J’appréciai tout de même son geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Alors… demain est le grand jour, n’est-ce pas? » me demanda Anou tout en observant le jeu lumineux des étoiles qui éclairaient la voûte céleste.

Je tournai doucement la tête vers lui, regardant, fasciné, l’éclat de ses mèches blondes à la lueur de la lune.

« On pourrait le décrire de cette façon, j’imagine, » répondis-je de la manière la plus neutre que je pouvais.

Je connaissais assez Anou pour savoir qu’il se mettrait à faire des recherches si je le mettais dans la confidence. Cela ne le concernant pas, je préférais de loin le laisser croire que la seule raison pour laquelle j’étais nerveux en ce moment, ce qu’il avait indéniablement deviner depuis quelques jours, était parce que, dans quelques heures, je deviendrais officiellement un vampire bicentenaire.

« Nous irons bientôt en ville, » dis-je à mon jeune ami qui comprit rapidement ce que nous allions y faire. « Est-ce que tu avais des projets pour ce soir? »

« Je viens de terminer de travailler et je rentrais simplement chez moi. Je dois conduire ma mère à l’aéroport, ce soir. Elle retourne chez elle, en Sisalie ** **[3]****,» répondit-il. « J’aime beaucoup ma mère, mais je vous avoue que je ne suis pas fâché qu’elle rentre au bercail. C’est une vraie tornade quand elle passe! »

Je souris, cette fois plus naturellement. J’avais rencontré sa mère une seule fois; je devrais plutôt dire que je l’avais entrevue, alors que je me rendais chez Anou, et je pouvais attester de la véracité des propos du jeune homme.

« Bon… je devrais y aller, avant qu’elle ne s’inquiète. Je serai de retour avant minuit, si jamais il se passe quelque chose… » dit-il.

M’abstenant de tout commentaire, je l’observai se lever et s’éloigner en direction de sa maison, environ à trois kilomètres d’ici, en passant par le vieux cimetière tout près. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, alors que je me remémorais ces sinistres pensées sournoises. Je me ressaisis, mais pas avant que Lysis ne s’en rende compte. Il tourna la tête vers moi, prit ma main délicatement dans la sienne et m’embrassa doucement sur la joue. Je fermai les yeux et, malgré mon sentiment de terreur soudaine, laissai une onde de bonheur m’envahir tranquillement, comme une bonne lampée de sang chaud s’écoulant le long de ma gorge, alors que mon compagnon plaçait son autre bras autour de ma taille et posait tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m’offrant sa présence et son amour en guise de réconfort, avant de prendre la route.

Nous arrivâmes en ville deux bonnes heures après avoir quitté notre refuge, marchant sans presse sur les routes enneigées et glacées, admirant les décorations et les lumières encore installées dans les fenêtres des maisons, seuls aspects de cette fête chrétienne qui nous réjouissaient. Londeuil était silencieuse à cette heure, ce qui était plutôt anormal; le temps était assez clément – pas de tempête à l’horizon –, la période des fêtes était déjà tout de même assez loin derrière nous, mais c’était un samedi soir. La tranquillité des lieux me donnait la chair de poule – au sens figuré, bien entendu. Je fis part à Lysis de cette impression étrange qui empreignait la ville et nous convînmes qu’il serait judicieux de nous dépêcher et de rejoindre notre refuge au lieu de nous attarder, ce que nous fîmes après avoir satisfait notre faim.

Mais, tout le long du trajet, je me sentis surveillé, comme si quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, me fixait du regard. À mon grand étonnement, Lysis avait ressenti la même chose…

* * *

**Dimanche 13 janvier 2002, plusieurs heures avant le lever du soleil**

J’étais agenouillé sur le sol enneigé dans le cimetière, près de notre refuge, sans savoir comment je m’étais retrouvé là. Anou était à mes côtés, mais ses yeux, habituellement vibrant d’énergie et pleins de vie, ressemblaient maintenant à deux boules noires terrifiantes qui me fixaient. Détournant le regard, je vis les contours d’un visage que je ne connaissais pas… ou, plutôt, si… il m’était vaguement familier, mais je n’arrivais pas à le replacer dans ma tête.

Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai brusquement dans mon cercueil, dont le couvercle était ouvert; je pouvais voir le plafond de pierres anciennes au-dessus de ma tête. Soudain, j’entendis de la musique faiblement à l’extérieur : quelqu’un jouait du violon. Confus, je m’apprêtais à me redresser lorsqu’une forme noire apparut au-dessus de moi. Vêtue d’une sorte de manteau noir à capuchon des pieds à la tête, je ne pouvais même pas voir le visage de la personne qui se pencha vers moi et mit ses deux mains autour de mon cou, sans que je n’ai même eu le temps de bouger. Je ressentis alors un léger pincement au niveau de ma peau et, bientôt, mon corps tout entier sembla être paralysé, alors que je sentais la pression s’accroître, de plus en plus forte…

Je me réveillai alors en criant dans mon cercueil, où je m’étais allongé lorsque minuit avait sonné.

« Lycos…? » s’exclama Lysis qui reposa le livre qu’il était en train de lire sur le fauteuil, au fond de notre repaire.

Il s’approcha rapidement vers moi; je sentais son inquiétude comme une deuxième peau visible sur son corps.

Je n’osais pas le regarder en face, ressentant de la honte face aux sentiments qui m’habitaient. Lysis et moi avions traversé quatre guerres ensemble; mes présents cauchemars n’étaient rien comparé aux événements que nous avions précédemment vécus, alors pourquoi m’affectaient-ils autant?

Je sentis alors la main de mon amant se poser sur ma joue. Surpris par la froideur de celle-ci, après nous être sustenté il y avait à peine quelques heures, Lysis se rendit sans tarder au fond de notre demeure, prit une épaisse couverture noire qui reposait dans l’une de nos commodes, et s’empressa de l’enrouler autour de mon corps frigorifié.

« Lycos, que se passe-t-il? » me demanda-t-il, après avoir posé ses deux mains sur mes joues pour tourner mon visage vers le sien.

Malheureusement, j’aurais été bien en peine de lui expliquer, car je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui m’arrivait. Je ressentais le froid, comme tous les mortels, qui me transperçait la peau comme mille petits dards d’insectes; il se propageait dans tout mon corps, emportant le peu de chaleur qui me restait. Je ne sentais même plus mes doigts et, bientôt, mes mains seraient probablement dans le même état.

J’ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais ma voix resta bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge. Mon corps se mit à trembler et mes dents, à claquer. Une douleur aiguë se fit alors sentir au niveau de mon cou et je grimaçai, tentant de toucher l’endroit sensible avec mes doigts gourds, mais Lysis fut plus rapide. Il dégagea mon cou de la couverture et je ne sais ce qu’il vît, mais son visage changea d’expression.

« Je t’emmène chez Anou, » dit-il fermement, en attirant mon corps amorphe vers lui et en calant ma tête contre son épaule d’une main, l’autre prenant place sous mes genoux.

Alors qu’il me soulevait aisément de mon cercueil et se dirigeait vers la porte de notre refuge, j’essayai une fois de plus de parler, mais même mes lèvres refusaient cette fois de bouger.

_Quess… quessquisspasss…?_ tentai-je de lui demander par la pensée, mais mon cerveau semblait aussi désorienté que tout le reste.

« Chut! Ne dis rien, garde tes forces, » me répondit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je voyais bien qu’il essayait de me rassurer, mais cela ne fonctionnait guère. Mes paupières, devenues lourdes, se fermèrent contre ma volonté. Je me sentais au bord de l’évanouissement, faible et à la merci de tout. La perte de contrôle de son propre corps est une expérience horrible autant pour un vampire que pour un humain. La seule chose qui m’empêchait de céder complètement à la panique était la présence tangible de Lysis : son épaule ferme sous ma joue, ses bras solides autour de mon corps. Je m’accrochai à lui, à ses vêtements, avec toute la force que je possédais encore, ce qui n’était pas beaucoup en ce moment, redoutant de perdre ce lien si cher avec la réalité, alors que mon esprit s’enlisait peu à peu dans un demi-sommeil étrange et vaseux.

* * *

Grâce à la rapidité exceptionnelle de notre race, Lysis et moi arrivâmes chez notre ami mortel en quelques minutes à peine. Même pour mon cerveau embrouillé, il était évident qu’Anou était plus que surpris de nous voir chez lui, aux environs de 3 heures du matin. Lorsque ses yeux embrumés de sommeil tombèrent sur moi, il sembla se réveiller instantanément. Sans poser de questions, il laissa mon compagnon entrer dans la maison, referma la porte derrière nous et s’empressa d’aller ouvrir le divan-lit dans le salon, sur lequel on m’installa rapidement. Anou déposa ensuite des bûches dans le foyer, situé perpendiculairement à l’endroit où j’étais allongé, tout en indiquant à Lysis où se trouvaient les couvertures pour me mettre au chaud. Je baissai alors les yeux vers mes mains, reposant mollement de chaque côté de mon corps : ma peau était aussi blanche que le drap qui recouvrait le matelas sur lequel j’étais couché, avec, toutefois, une petite teinte bleutée. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon amant était de retour, m’emmitoufflant dans d’épaisses couvertures, en plus de celle qui avait fait le voyage avec moi depuis notre départ du refuge. Je frissonnai tout de même malgré moi lorsque j’entendis le crépitement des flammes dans l’âtre…

« Je n’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer, » commença Lysis en s’adressant à Anou, « mais je dois aller voir quelqu’un en vitesse avant que le soleil ne se lève. Cette personne pourra me donner quelque chose pour aider Lycos. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Lysis se pencha vers moi et m’embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser aux bons soins du jeune homme. Se sentant quelque peu inutile, debout à ne rien faire près du foyer, Anou vint me rejoindre sur le divan-lit, s’allongea à mes côtés et m’enveloppa de ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle, combinée à celle du feu et de la tonne de couvertures, commença à me réchauffer peu à peu.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Anou s’était déjà rendormi, sa tête calée contre mon épaule. De mon côté, malgré mon immense fatigue, je n’arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil. Mon esprit s’était un peu éclairé; la sensation d’avoir la tête remplie de coton commençait à s’estomper, graduellement. Je tournai la tête doucement et avec hésitation vers la gauche, en direction du foyer.

La maison était silencieuse, à l’exception du grésillement des flammes dans la cheminée. Depuis que j’étais humain, j’adorais ce son particulier; pourtant, je craignais le feu depuis qu’un incendie s’était déclaré dans la maison où je vivais, il y avait maintenant de cela 211 ans, et ma condition vampirique ne m’avait pas aidé à surmonter cette peur, le feu étant l’un des moyens utilisés pour tuer ceux de notre race.

Je tournai ensuite la tête vers la droite – vers l’entrée du salon et le vestibule. La cuisine se trouvait vers l’arrière de la maison; il y avait une petite salle de bain derrière moi, un peu en diagonal sur ma gauche, et un escalier faisait face au salon, juste après le vestibule. De là, on pouvait soit descendre au sous-sol ou monter à l’étage, où se trouvaient principalement les chambres à coucher. La mère d’Anou avait légué cette maison à son fils, après la mort de son mari; elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de ce dernier et de sa fille qui avait mystérieusement disparu, présumée enlevée, il y avait de cela maintenant 15 ans.

Tentant à nouveau de me rendormir, je fermai les yeux et laissai les douces respirations de mon ami me bercer. Je somnolai durant un certain temps, sans toutefois retrouver totalement les bras de Morphée. J’avais toujours froid; mes membres n’étaient pas totalement opérationnels, mais mon cerveau semblait fonctionner de nouveau, quoiqu’un peu au ralenti, ce pourquoi il me fallut plusieurs longues minutes à réaliser que deux heures s’étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée chez Anou et que Lysis n’était toujours pas revenu, ce qui commençait à m’inquiéter. J’essayai de me rappeler ce qu’il avait dit avant de s’éclipser, mais mes souvenirs étaient confus. Me rappelant toutefois le pourquoi de notre venue dans cette maison, je levai le bras gauche et touchai de ma main – si froide – le côté droit de mon cou, faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller Anou. Je perçus une petite bosse sous mes doigts, comme si j’avais été piqué par quelque chose.

Soudain, sans que je n’aie le temps de m’interroger sur cette nouvelle découverte, j’entendis un faible bruit en provenance de l’extérieur : des pas sur la surface enneigée de la route. Toujours quelque peu engourdi, je déplaçai doucement la tête de mon jeune ami sur le matelas. Ce dernier remua un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Satisfait, je me redressai sur le divan-lit, mais un peu trop vite; la tête me tourna pendant un moment et je dus fermer les yeux sous crainte de tourner de l’œil. Les pas continuaient toujours de bruisser sur la neige dehors et je ne pouvais sentir la présence d’aucun humain sur la route – ni même d’aucun vampire, ce qui était d’autant plus étrange, car, bien que tous ceux de notre race avaient la possibilité de camoufler leur présence durant un certain temps, seul un vampire ayant ce pouvoir particulier pouvait le faire aussi longtemps.

Curieux et, je dois l’avouer, effrayé – la nature humaine d’Anou était plus que vulnérable face à un vampire si celui-ci nous voulait du mal et je n’étais pas exactement dans les meilleures conditions pour nous défendre –, je me levai laborieusement, me dépêtrant tant bien que mal des multiples couvertures qui me recouvraient et essayant de garder le sol sous mes pieds, mes jambes étant moyennement flageolantes. Je dus donc me retenir après les meubles et les murs afin de ne pas tomber, tout en avançant sans faire de bruit. Après un temps qui me parut anormalement long, j’arrivai enfin à la porte d’entrée et l’ouvris silencieusement. J’avais déjà perçu qu’il restait encore au moins une bonne heure avant le lever du soleil, je pouvais donc sortir sans risquer d’être brûlé vif.

Me tenant à bout de bras contre le chambranle de la porte, j’observai ce qui me parut être une ombre au coin de la rue menant à la maison d’Anou. Après quelques minutes, l’ombre ne bougeant toujours pas, je fus convaincu que mes yeux me jouaient des tours, ce qui ne serait pas très étrange en cette journée et dans les circonstances.

Toutefois, alors que je m’apprêtais à rentrer, l’ombre se détacha de la semi-noirceur environnante et avança, tranquillement, vers le centre de la rue déserte. Confus, je descendis les quelques marches qui séparaient la maison d’Anou et la route en m’aidant de la rampe d’escalier, les jambes toujours aussi tremblantes, mais la tête un peu plus claire. Frissonnant dans mes simples vêtements, je m’arrêtai au bas des marches et fixai l’homme – ou plutôt le vampire – qui se tenait debout, à quelques mètres devant moi.

Il était grand – environ 6 pieds –, une barbe d’environ trois jours garnissait le bas de son visage et ses cheveux blancs frisottants tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules; il ne devait pourtant être âgé que d’une quarantaine d’années lors de sa transformation. Ses yeux, comme deux boules noires ancrées dans son visage, me fixaient intensément, me faisant trembler un peu plus : cela me fit penser à l’Anou de mon cauchemar, dont les yeux avaient la même apparence.

« Lycos… Comme je suis heureux de te revoir…! » s’exclama l’inconnu sur un ton mystérieux.

Fronçant les sourcils, je tentai, en vain, de fouiller mes souvenirs défaillants.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, n’est-ce pas? » continua-t-il, un sourire macabre sur les lèvres. « Laisse-moi te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. »

De sous son long manteau noir, l’homme sortit une longue épée dont la garde ressemblait à une croix de style gothique noire, dont les bords étaient quelque peu ondulés, le côté le plus long du « T » de la croix épousant la forme de la main du porteur. La lame, large à la base, rétrécissait graduellement pour se terminer en pointe; elle était incrustée de cinq émeraudes circulaires de petite taille placées en forme de « V » à la base de la lame, de chaque côté de celle-ci, et de chacune de ces pierres partaient trois fines lignes vertes tressées en une seule, qui se rejoignaient à la pointe de l’épée.

C’était l’arme de Liam, mon sire; l’arme avec laquelle il avait également été tué…

Sous le choc, mes jambes chancelantes s’écroulèrent sous moi et je m’affalai sur la surface neigeuse et froide, mes souvenirs se bousculant les uns après les autres.

_Tout avait débuté en 1787, alors que je n’étais âgé que de 13 ans. Mon père, un homme du nom de Fabien Nomane, anciennement adoré et respecté par les gens du peuple pour sa générosité, son ouverture d’esprit, son intelligence exceptionnelle et son travail de qualité, était devenu antipathique et très violent à la suite du décès de ma mère, Améraude Larèle, s’isolant de plus en plus dans notre grande maison, fermant les volets des fenêtres afin de faire régner la noirceur et barricadant presque les portes de jour comme de nuit. J’avais très vite réalisé que la mort ne m’avait pas pris qu’un parent, mais les deux à la fois._

_Quelques jours après les funérailles, mon père, anéanti par la tristesse, la colère et le sentiment d’injustice, me força également à l’isolement. Je fus ainsi séquestré dans la cave de notre demeure pendant sept longues années, sans fenêtres, dont la seule entrée et sortie était la trappe qui menait vers l’extérieur, sur le côté de la maison. Mon père m’apportait de maigres repas, s’assurait que j’aie le nécessaire pour m’occuper de mon hygiène corporelle et me fournissait en vêtements, en livres et en chandelles._

_Ces années furent remplies de cauchemars, d’horreurs et d’extrême solitude. Je ne sais ce que mon père avait raconté aux villageois à mon sujet, ou si même il leur avait parlé, mais, à ma connaissance, personne ne vint prendre de mes nouvelles ou ne tenta de me visiter. Pour ce que j’en savais à l’époque, peut-être les gens me croyaient-ils mort – et ce qu’ils ignoraient sûrement, c’était que j’avais ardemment souhaité que ce fut le cas._

_Finalement, peu après mes 20 ans, la solide trappe me gardant en captivité, marquée par des traces de sang laissées par mes poings il y avait déjà quelques années, s’ouvrit… mais ne se referma pas. Ne voyant personne descendre les marches à ma rencontre, j’avais osé me lever du banc qui me servait de lit, hésitant à approcher de ce qui semblait être ma seule et unique chance d’être libre, effrayé à l’idée que ce ne fut là qu’un piège ou une mauvaise plaisanterie. Cependant, alors que j’avançais prudemment vers la sortie, plissant les yeux face à la lumière du jour, pourtant douce à cette heure de la journée qui tirait à sa fin, personne ne vint m’empêcher d’échapper à ma sinistre prison. Je pus monter les marches en toute quiétude, bien que tremblant d’excitation mêlée de frayeur, et poser les pieds sur l’herbe pour la première fois en sept ans._

_À demi-aveuglé par les rayons faiblissants du soleil, je ne vis pas tout de suite qui m’avait libéré de cet endroit sordide. Lorsque, après plusieurs longues minutes, je pus finalement entrouvrir les yeux assez longtemps pour regarder autour de moi, je vis, à mon grand étonnement, qui avait été mon sauveur._

_Mon propre père, jadis si bel homme avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux bleu-gris pétillants, gisait sur le sol, un peu en retrait sur ma droite, ses yeux injectés de sang et ses cheveux maintenant ternes et sales. Malgré ses 6 pieds, il semblait petit et fragile, assis contre le mur de la maison, et je compris qu’il se mourrait. Il était venu me libérer de ma prison, avant qu’il ne mette un pied dans la tombe. N’ayant plus peur de ce qu’il pourrait me faire, je m’étais doucement avancé vers lui, m’agenouillant à son côté. Ses yeux s’étaient levés avec difficulté vers moi une dernière fois avant qu’il ne rende son dernier soupir. Partagé entre la tristesse et le soulagement, j’avais avancé une main vers son visage encore chaud et moite, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, mais retirant vivement ma main lorsqu’elle était entrée en contact avec une substance visqueuse et rougeâtre. Du sang…_

_J’avais alors entendu un bruit tellement fort qu’il me fallu mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles pour les protéger. Paniqué, j’avais redressé la tête et vu de la fumée noire s’élever vers le ciel au loin. D’autres sons me parvenaient, comme des coups de fusil, mais je n’arrivais pas à en déduire la provenance exacte. Alors que j’étais paralysé par la peur, une main s’était posée sur mon épaule gauche. Malgré la douceur du geste, j’avais eu un mouvement de recul si brusque que je m’étais affalé contre le corps de mon père, qui était ensuite tombé sur le sol. J’ai crié, pensant qu’on allait me remettre dans ma cage et que, cette fois, je ne pourrais plus en sortir. Je m’étais débattu contre les mains qui tentaient de m’agripper, contre les bras qui se serraient autour de mon corps, jusqu’à ce que j’entende une voix près de mon oreille murmurant :_

_« Lycos, c’est moi. C’est Solic. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tout ira bien. »_

_Solic était un ami avec qui j’avais grandi depuis mes 2 ans. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer – mon enfermement, ma libération soudaine, le décès de mon père et les bruits infernaux qui semblaient se rapprocher –, cette voix fut comme un baume temporaire mais bienfaisant sur mes plaies. Mon ami avait posé ses mains sur mes joues et tourné mon visage vers le sien; mes yeux verts avaient rencontré les siens, de la couleur du miel doré._

_« Je t’expliquerai tout ce que tu veux, mais plus tard. Nous devons partir d’ici. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis? »_

_Je n’en étais pas réellement convaincu, mais j’avais tout de même hoché la tête, préférant me retrouver n’importe où qu’ici. Solic m’avait alors aidé à m’éloigner de tout ce que j’avais connu. Avec l’aide de Linalexa, son amie de toujours – et plus tard sa femme –, ils m’avaient tous deux donné un foyer, loin de la guerre qui avait commencé à faire rage à l’époque; ils m’avaient réappris à vivre, à refaire mon éducation et à apprécier de nouveau chaque instant de mon existence. Mais plus important encore, ils m’avaient redonné espoir en la vie._

_Quelques années plus tard, vers la fin de l’année 1801 pour être précis, j’avais rencontré un homme au début de la trentaine, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleu océanique. Il était aussi grand que mon père l’avait été, au corps robuste et athlétique, et portait une barbe courte, comme la mienne. Il avait dit s’appeler Liam de Grandschemins. Bien entendu, à l’époque, je ne connaissais rien des vampires et autres légendes qui parcouraient le monde; j’avais 27 ans, donc jeune, et plutôt naïf. Après ce que j’avais vécu, je croyais que plus jamais rien ne pourrait me faire peur. Je désirais voyager, connaître de nouveaux visages et, plus que tout, je voulais profiter du soleil, ayant passé tant d’années dans la noirceur d’une cave humide et exiguë._

_Mais Liam avait rapidement bousculé tous mes plans. D’abord timide et difficile d’approche, je m’étais laissé tranquillement et discrètement courtisé – les relations entre deux hommes n’étaient pas exactement bien vues, encore bien moins qu’elles ne peuvent l’être de nos jours. Je ne m’étais jamais questionné à savoir pourquoi je ne le rencontrais qu’après le coucher du soleil ni n’avais-je remarqué qu’il ne mangeait pas lorsque nous soupions ensemble. Liam était quelqu’un de très cultivé et j’appris beaucoup en sa compagnie, mais cela le rendait également très habile pour me distraire et détourner certaines conversations qui pouvaient sembler délicates pour un vampire._

_Le 13 janvier 1802, alors que nous étions complètement seuls pour la première fois, il s’était penché vers moi, partageant caresses et baisers passionnés. Mais, soudain, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient affectueusement la chair tendre de mon cou, j’avais senti une douleur peu commune, presque extatique, là où reposaient sa bouche. Je n’eus pas tout à fait connaissance de ce qui se passa durant l’échange de sang; j’eus toutefois conscience, plus tard, d’une extrême douleur, alors que je sentais mon corps mourir et se transformer… se changer en ce que je suis maintenant aujourd’hui, un être de la nuit – un vampire._

_Pendant près d’un an, j’en ai voulu à Liam d’avoir fait de moi ce que j’étais; la vision du soleil, cette étoile si brillante, chaude, lumineuse et réconfortante, dont j’avais été privé pendant sept longues années, m’était à présent à jamais interdite. En dépit de ma répugnance à tuer pour me nourrir, je découvris rapidement que, malgré tout, je ne désirais pas mourir, pas après tout ce que j’avais traversé, et je ne pouvais nier que j’avais besoin de Liam, même si c’était simplement pour m’apprendre à gérer ma nouvelle existence._

_Toutefois, à mesure que j’appris à connaître le véritable Liam, j’eus beaucoup de difficulté à rester fâché contre l’homme qui semblait prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour que je lui pardonne. Je me trouvai incapable de le haïr plus longtemps et aspirai simplement à vivre la nouvelle « vie » qu’il m’avait donnée. J’appris encore beaucoup de lui au cours des deux autres années qui suivirent, dont le maniement de l’épée et l’apprentissage du violon. Mais, au terme de ces deux ans, alors que Liam se trouvait dans sa modeste demeure et que je revenais vers celle-ci, en provenance du village, je vis, au loin, une personne faire brusquement irruption dans la maison. Courant pour venir en aide à mon maître et ami, j’arrivai juste à temps pour voir un grand homme, aux cheveux blancs frisottants, prendre l’épée de mon sire et lui trancher le cou dans un geste net et précis. J’avais eu envie de hurler, mais, sous le choc et horrifié par cette vision, aucun son n’était sorti de ma gorge. Avant que l’homme ne se retourne et me voit, j’avais fui, m’éloignant, en larmes, du lieu que j’avais appelé ma maison._

À l’évocation de ses souvenirs, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui parcourut chaque cellule de mon corps. Aveuglé par la rage et d’autres émotions que je ne pouvais nommer, je fonçai droit sur le vampire qui avait tué mon sire. Il fit de même de son côté et nous entrâmes tous deux en collision, tombant chacun dans la neige sous la force de l’impact. N’étant pas tout à fait remis malgré cette soudaine bouffée d’énergie, je restai sonné quelques instants, la tête me tournant. Mon adversaire utilisa ce temps pour se relever et me prendre brutalement par les épaules afin de me soulever dans les airs, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Je me retirai de son étreinte en lui assénant un coup de poing dans chaque coude, ce qui, chez un mortel, lui aurait cassé les deux bras. Il me lâcha et je retombai lourdement sur les genoux et les mains, sur le sol, encore plus désorienté qu’auparavant. Je tentai de me relever afin de garder une certaine distance entre ce vampire et moi, mais sans succès. Je n’arrivai qu’à ramper de quelques pieds avant de me sentir de nouveau brusquement projeté dans les airs, pour atterrir durement sur mes genoux.

Alors que mon attaquant m’empoignait par le cou d’une main, je sentis une sorte de picotement sur ma peau – cela ressemblait beaucoup à la sensation ressentie plus tôt, dans mon refuge, alors que je croyais avoir fait un cauchemar, ce qui n’était, tout compte fait, peut-être pas le cas. Toute pensée quitta alors mon esprit d’un seul coup. La rue me sembla soudain très floue et je n’avais même pas la force de lever les bras pour me défaire de l’emprise que ce vampire avait sur moi ni de me débattre. Un coup de pied dans le dos me fit tomber sur le sol enneigé et, une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai, toujours sur le sol, face à lui. Il approcha son visage du mien, sourit de façon sinistre et me montra ses crocs avant de les planter agressivement dans mon cou. Je sentais mon corps qui essayait de lutter contre cette intrusion, mais je n’arrivais même plus à réfléchir ni même à bouger. Je fermai les yeux, ma tête reposant mollement sur son épaule droite alors qu’il me vidait lentement de mon sang. Mais, soudain, je sentis une brusque secousse et me retrouvai, pour la troisième fois en si peu de temps, sur le sol dont le froid s’insinuait de plus en plus vite en moi.

Étendu dans la rue, baignant dans mon propre sang, je finis par rouvrir douloureusement, et avec un effort colossal, les yeux. L’autre vampire avait, semblait-il, disparu. À sa place se tenaient Lysis, un sac à dos accroché à son bras, et Anou qui avait vraisemblablement repris conscience. Je fermai encore les yeux, les entendant à peine discuter, et sombrai dans un profond sommeil duquel je n’étais pas certain de pouvoir me réveiller.

* * *

Lorsque j’ouvris de nouveau les yeux, plusieurs choses étaient différentes. Tout d’abord, je n’étais plus à l’extérieur, étendu sur une route glacée, mais bien dans une maison – celle d’Anou, sans aucun doute –, sur un matelas moelleux et bien au chaud sous une multitude de couvertures. Il faisait si sombre que je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, pensant que ma vue n’était pas revenue tout à fait à la normale. Grâce à mes sens vampiriques, je réalisai toutefois rapidement que le jour avait déjà laissé place à la nuit et que la pièce où je me trouvais était elle-même plongée dans le noir. Je me rendis également compte de la présence de Lysis à mes côtés, qui m’observait avec inquiétude, son corps allongé sur le lit, mais sa tête reposant sur ses bras repliés. Il ne sembla se calmer que lorsque je tournai finalement la tête vers lui et que je lui adressai la parole.

« Bonsoir, » murmurai-je, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre dans les circonstances.

« ' _Bonsoir_ '? C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? » s’exclama Lysis. « Tu te souviens bien de quelle date nous sommes, n’est-ce pas? »

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et continua, se redressant en position assise sur le matelas :

« Tu aurais pu mourir aujourd’hui… »

« Eh bien, techniquement, je suis déjà mort… » commençai-je, mais je me tus lorsque je vis l’expression sur son visage.

« Tu as été dosé – _deux_ fois – avec de la vampirine. J’ai dû te porter dans le sous-sol de la maison d’Anou, bander les blessures à ton cou, te nourrir de sang par la force, étant donné que tu étais inconscient et incapable de le faire toi-même, avant de pouvoir te débarrasser de la vampirine qui était toujours dans ton système… et tout ça avant le lever du soleil, sinon je n’aurais probablement pas eu la force de le faire. »

De la vampirine… Je levai une main vers mon cou, là où j’avais senti, à deux reprises, une sorte de picotement. La vampirine était une sorte de drogue qui n’agissait que sur les vampires; elle se retrouvait généralement sous forme de fine poudre blanche ou parfois d’un liquide clair, presque transparent. Il ne suffisait qu’à utiliser la bonne concentration du produit pour l’usage désiré; par exemple, en forte concentration dans l’eau, cette substance pouvait devenir un calmant très efficace, mais, mélangée à du sang bien chaud, elle pouvait avoir le même effet sur nous que plusieurs litres de sang prélevé directement sur un humain, c’est-à-dire un sentiment euphorique et équivalent à un mortel ayant consommé plusieurs verres d’alcool. Heureusement, très peu de vampires – et d’humains – avaient cette substance en leur possession et connaissaient le secret de l’origine de la vampirine; cela restait un mystère également pour moi-même.

« Je ne sais pas où ce vampire s’est procuré cette substance, » continua Lysis, « mais tu ferais bien d’être sur tes gardes à présent. Il semble t’en vouloir plus qu’à quiconque… et savoir où nous demeurons. Est-ce que tu sais qui il est? »

Jetant un œil vers mon compagnon avant de détourner le regard, je hochai la tête légèrement.

« Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je l’ai reconnu, » murmurai-je, comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

« Lycos…? » me pressa gentiment Lysis, voyant qu’il n’obtenait pas de réponse.

« C’est lui qui a mis fin à l’existence de Liam, » répondis-je sur un ton se voulant neutre, mais dans lequel perçait toujours une pointe de tristesse.

« Oh… » s’exclama doucement mon ami. Il prit ma main, qui était toujours posée sur mon cou, et la porta à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser tendrement. « Je suis désolé… »

Je serrai sa main brièvement et hochai la tête, incapable de parler pendant un bref moment.

« Qu’allons-nous faire? » finis-je par dire. « Pour je ne sais quelle raison exactement, ce vampire ne cessera probablement jamais de me poursuivre, où que j’aille, et, si j’en juge par ce qui s’est passé ces derniers temps, il a le pouvoir de se rendre invisible à nos sens en camouflant sa présence; il sera donc très difficile de le retrouver. »

« Oui, peut-être… mais pas impossible. Tu as été capable de percevoir certaines de ses pensées avant aujourd’hui, il ne peut donc pas cacher tout à fait son esprit, comme il peut le faire de son corps. Nous avons donc peut-être une chance, même si elle est infime, » essaya de me rassurer Lysis.

« Espérons que tu aies raison, » dis-je avec plus de confiance que je n’en ressentais. « En attendant, je crois qu’il faut éloigner Anou d’ici pour au moins quelques jours et que nous prenions nos distances, afin de ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur lui. Qui sait ce que cet individu pourrait faire pour m’atteindre! »

Je tentai alors de me redresser; il fallait faire vite si nous voulions au moins avoir une chance de retracer notre ennemi. Mes bras vacillèrent légèrement lorsque je pris appui sur le matelas pour m’asseoir et je fermai les yeux instinctivement sous la vague d’étourdissement qui m’assaillit brièvement. Lysis mit une main dans mon dos pour me soutenir pendant que je m’assoyais proprement.

« Nous devrions attendre quelques heures, que cette journée soit terminée, » suggéra-t-il. « Tu n’es pas au sommet de ta forme, tu sais? »  me fit-il inutilement remarquer.

« Je sais, mais nous n’avons pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Il pourrait déjà être en route pour revenir nous payer une visite, pour ce que nous en savons. »

Lysis soupira, résigné. Il savait que j’avais raison.

« Soit! Mais tu devrais au moins te nourrir de nouveau avant de partir… et t’habiller. »

Mon compagnon baissa les yeux et fit un léger signe du menton vers moi. Je me rendis alors compte que j’étais nu comme le jour de ma naissance en-dessous de toutes ces couvertures.

« Ah… euh… oui, ce serait en effet une excellente idée, » balbutiai-je. « À ce propos, où sont mes vêtements? »

Lysis se pencha vers moi en souriant et m’embrassa longuement avant de reprendre une certaine distance.

« Ils avaient besoin d’un bon nettoyage après ce qui s’est passé. Je reviens bientôt, » annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec mon chandail, mes jeans et ma veste à capuchon ainsi qu’une tasse remplie d’une merveilleuse substance vermeille et chaude.

« Tu m’as fait vraiment peur, tu sais? Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour voir ce vampire qui te vidait de ton sang. Je lui ai foncé dessus pour qu’il te lâche et, ensuite, il est juste… parti. Il a probablement vu que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se pointer et il a filé se mettre à l’abri. Ne me fais plus jamais vivre une telle chose, » dit-il en revenant prendre sa place près de moi, posant les vêtements sur le matelas.

Je l’embrassai tendrement alors qu’il me tendait la tasse, communiquant ma profonde reconnaissance et tout mon amour à travers mon pouvoir.

« J’essaierai, » répondis-je, souriant, en prenant une longue gorgée du liquide, « mais je ne te fais pas de promesse. Où t’es-tu procuré ça? » lui demandai-je en désignant la tasse d’un bref mouvement de la tête.

« Quand je me suis rendu compte de ton état, et après t’avoir emmené ici, j’ai rendu une petite visite à un vieil ami… Il a généreusement offert de venir lui-même nous aider, mais son bar comptait encore beaucoup de clients, alors… »

J’ouvris grand les yeux, sachant pertinemment de qui il voulait parler. Lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, il faudrait que j’aille voir Nébul pour le remercier…

« Je crois effectivement qu’il aimerait avoir de nos nouvelles et pas seulement quand tout va mal… » fit Lysis en lisant dans mes pensées.

Un sourire penaud se forma sur mes lèvres et je continuai de boire afin d’éviter de devoir prolonger cette conversation. Nébul et moi avions une histoire très compliquée, mais nous étions également de bons amis; c’était lui qui avait créé la barrière surnaturelle qui protégeait notre refuge des curieux. Toutefois, ces retrouvailles devraient être repoussées à un autre jour.

Terminant rapidement mon breuvage, et satisfaisant par le fait même cette soif sanglante qui me tenaillait, je posai la tasse sur la table de chevet à ma gauche, me levai et m’habillai en vitesse, ne laissant pas le temps à Lysis d’apprécier la vue.

Anou nous attendait patiemment sur le divan en regardant la télévision lorsque nous fîmes irruption au rez-de-chaussée. Il devait être revenu de travailler il y avait peu de temps (il travaillait toutes les fins de semaine comme vendeur dans un magasin de musique en plus de terminer ses études à distance); il avait l’air fatigué, et ce que nous nous apprêtions à lui dire n’arrangerait assurément pas la situation. Je jetai un coup d’œil discret à Lysis qui m’encouragea d’un faible sourire et d’un signe de la tête en direction de notre ami. Lorsque Anou me vit hésiter sur le seuil de la pièce, il éteignit le téléviseur, se tourna vers moi et dit :

« Eh! Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux. »

Je hochai la tête et m’approchai de lui afin de m’asseoir à ses côtés. Lysis resta debout, les bras croisés, accoté contre le mur séparant le salon du vestibule.

« Je vais, en effet, beaucoup mieux, grâce à votre aide, à tous les deux, merci. Euh… je… » commençai-je, hésitant et soupirant. « Oh et tant pis! J’irai droit au but : ce vampire qui m’a attaqué ce matin est le même qui a tué mon sire il y a environ 197 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il semble en avoir après moi ni pourquoi il a attendu tout ce temps, mais… je pense qu’il serait plus sûr que tu quittes cette maison, pour au moins quelques jours; je ne sais pas jusqu’où cet individu ira pour me mettre la main dessus et cela nous donnerait le temps, à Lysis et moi, d’essayer de trouver ce vampire et de le mettre hors d’état de nuire, sans avoir à nous en faire pour toi. »

« Et si vous n’arrivez pas à le retrouver? Que se passera-t-il dans ce cas-là? » demanda Anou, semblant absorber toute cette information rapidement malgré sa fatigue.

Je devais avouer qu’il était très perspicace. Je n’avais pas osé soulever cette possibilité devant lui, mais le fait était que cela pouvait bien être possible. Je n’avais donc aucune réponse positive à lui donner.

« Si c’est le cas, nous avons un vieil ami qui pourrait t’aider, » répondit Lysis. « Bien entendu, nous ne te mentirons pas : c’est une solution temporaire. Mais nous ferons tout pour tenter de le retrouver. »

Je captai alors le regard de mon compagnon. Nous évitions de mentionner à Anou le pouvoir particulier de ce vampire, car cela ne ferait que l’inquiéter davantage. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le jeune homme se leva et dit :

« Bon… je ferais mieux de préparer mes affaires. Il y a un ami chez qui je peux rester pour quelques jours… »

« Lycos s’assurera que tu te rendes bien. Je préfère ne pas savoir où tu te trouveras, au cas où ce vampire chercherait à lire mes pensées, » décréta Lysis.

Sur ce, mon amant et moi sortîmes à l’extérieur pour y attendre Anou.

* * *

Je rejoignis Lysis en ville après m’être assuré qu’Anou était bien arrivé chez son ami.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous le retrouverons? » demandai-je à mon compagnon en enfouissant mes mains sous mes aisselles – il était bien sûr inutile de préciser de qui je voulais parler.

« Je l’espère – pour Anou, mais aussi pour nous, » répondit Lysis en m’attirant contre lui. « Tu aurais dû prendre un manteau avant de partir, » ajouta-t-il. « Nous sommes toujours le 13 janvier, je te signale. »

« Je sais… mais j’étais trop distrait par toute cette histoire. D’ailleurs, je le suis toujours et ce n’est pas une bonne chose. Je dois me concentrer si je veux avoir une chance de le trouver, » soupirai-je, frustré.

« Dis-moi… même en ce jour, tu pourrais réussir à percevoir ses pensées si tu étais ailleurs et qu’il était… ici, dans les environs? » me demanda-t-il soudain.

« Oui… c’est possible, » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « Ce n’est peut-être pas l’idéal, mais c’est faisable. »

« Ah! Alors… retournons au refuge, qu’est-ce que tu en dis? C’est un endroit où tu pourras te réchauffer et où tu te sentiras en sécurité, ce qui te permettra de mieux te concentrer. »

D’abord hésitant, je conclus très rapidement que Lysis avait raison et nous repartîmes donc vers notre repaire. Il restait encore quelques heures avant minuit; cette journée ne m’avait jamais paru aussi longue auparavant…

* * *

« Bon… maintenant que tu es au chaud, dans un endroit familier, seul… avec moi, » fit-il sur un ton taquin en promenant ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou pendant un instant, ce qui me fit sourire, « nous pouvons donc commencer. »

Nous étions assis sur deux chaises au centre de notre demeure, l’un en face de l’autre. Lysis avait posé ses mains sur mes genoux, faisant un mouvement doux et circulaire pour aider à me calmer.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça va fonctionner après tout, » fis-je, « car je dois avouer que tu es… _très_ … distrayant… »

Mon compagnon sourit et prit brusquement un air grave.

« Allons! N’oublie pas, nous ne faisons pas ça uniquement pour nous, mais aussi pour qu’Anou puisse retrouver une vie normale. »

« Oui… tu as raison. Désolé, » dis-je en fermant les yeux et en reprenant également mon sérieux.

Me retrouver dans notre refuge, avec Lysis pour seule compagnie, s’avérait, hypothétiquement, une très bonne idée. Ma concentration était bien meilleure; je pouvais capter de multiples pensées sur une distance de plusieurs kilomètres. Je n’utilisais que rarement cette facette de mon pouvoir, respectant normalement le besoin d’intimité des gens, même celui de mon compagnon, mais il arrivait parfois que je ne puisse contrôler adéquatement cette faculté ou que certaines personnes ne pensent – presque littéralement – un peu trop fort, auquel cas je ne pouvais faire autrement que d’entendre sans réellement le vouloir.

Je cherchai, cherchai et cherchai pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, sans trouver. Je devais avouer que cette façon de faire n’était pas sans failles; en effet, je ne connaissais pas assez notre ennemi pour savoir parfaitement le genre de pensées qui l’habitaient normalement et il se pouvait aussi que notre adversaire soit en compagnie d’un vampire ayant un pouvoir particulier qui pouvait temporairement bloquer le mien. Dans ce cas, nous aurions beaucoup plus de mal à le repérer. De plus, comme l’avait précisé précédemment mon compagnon, je ne pourrais maîtriser totalement mon pouvoir qu’après le douzième coup de minuit.

Alors que je sentais la fatigue me gagner, deux mains se posèrent doucement sur mon visage.

« Lycos? Il est temps de prendre une pause. Ouvre les yeux – maintenant. »

Obéissant, j’obtempérai, rencontrant le regard grisé de mon ami, et m’adossai nonchalamment au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle j’étais assis.

« Je ne trouve rien. Ça fait combien de temps? » demandai-je, soulagé d’avoir libéré mon esprit.

« Deux heures, » répondit Lysis.

« Deux heures?! » m’exclamai-je, stupéfait et découragé.

Lysis acquiesça, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que je vais prendre un peu d’air, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » fis-je soudain. « Je reviens bientôt. »

Soupirant, je me levai et sortis de notre refuge, sans oublier, cette fois, de prendre un manteau avant de sortir. Une fois à l’extérieur, je laissai mon esprit errer où bon lui semblait. Mes pieds, eux, se rendirent au cimetière qui se trouvait non loin de l’endroit où j’étais. Étrangement, ce lieu habituellement réconfortant à mes yeux me semblait à présent sombre et même hostile – ce qui était ridicule. Je cherchai une stèle en particulier et m’arrêtai lorsqu’elle fut trouvée. On pouvait y lire :

**Dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, tu seras toujours présent**  
**Liam de Grandschemins**  
**7 juin 1280 – 25 février 1805**

Beaucoup plus tard, en cette funeste journée du mois de février de l’année 1805, après m’être assuré que l’assassin de mon sire n’était plus une menace immédiate, j’étais retourné chez Liam pour ramasser ce qui restait de ses cendres – dès que la mort se montrait, nos corps retournaient à la poussière. Je les avais ensuite conservées dans une urne, que j’avais volée, et les avais enterrées ici, près de l’endroit, parmi toutes les autres demeures que Lysis et moi possédions, que je considérais le plus comme ma maison. J’avais également pris soin de faire préparer une pierre tombale, sur laquelle j’avais moi-même gravé les années; je me moquais éperdument de ce que les gens penseraient, s’ils la voyaient un jour, auquel cas ils pourraient croire à une erreur ou à une mauvaise blague.

Accoté contre la stèle de mon ami et sire, je suivis les lettres inscrites sur la pierre avec le bout de mon index, empreint de mélancolie. Je restai ainsi pendant de longues minutes, pensant que j’aurais bien besoin de son aide en ce moment. Soupirant, je pensai alors à Anou; je ne pouvais le laisser tomber. Alors que je m’apprêtais à me lever et à rentrer pour me remettre à la tâche, je fus frappé par une pensée soudaine qui me cloua au sol.

_Je pouvais voir la voiture d’Anou, facilement reconnaissable à ses vitres arrière complètement teintées de noir depuis un incident qui s’était passé – en plein jour – il y avait environ deux ans. Le véhicule était toujours stationné devant la maison de son ami._

Tout comme elle était venue, cette pensée s’estompa en un clin d’œil, me laissant bouche bée. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de tout mon possible de m’accrocher à cette « vision ». Mais lorsque celle-ci se reforma dans ma tête, j’aurais préféré ne jamais la revoir…

_Anou gisait, inconscient, sur le sol neigeux, à côté de sa voiture, une main agrippant le jeune homme par le devant de son chandail…_

« Lycos? Lycos! Eh! Ouvre les yeux, allez! LYCOS! »

Je sentis deux mains m’agripper les épaules fermement et me secouer avant d’entendre la voix inquiète de mon amant. J’ouvris les yeux brusquement, en proie à une panique soudaine et violente. J’empoignai les bras de Lysis en tremblant et, me tournant vers son visage à l’expression soucieuse, je m’exclamai :

« Il a Anou! Il… il a découvert où Anou se trouvait et… et… »

Je n’arrivais plus tout à fait à réfléchir. Tout ça était de ma faute! Si je ne m’étais pas attaché à ce jeune mortel et que je ne l’avais pas encouragé à nous connaître, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Il ne serait pas en danger en ce moment ou peut-être même mort…

« Eh! Non, ne pense pas de cette façon, » fit Lysis en posant ses mains sur mon visage pour m’obliger à le regarder. « J’ai décidé de t’emmener chez lui ce matin, alors si tu veux blâmer quelqu’un, blâme-moi. Mais si tu veux absolument trouver un coupable, alors blâme celui qui est à l’origine de tout ça, d’accord? »

Je hochai la tête machinalement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, un peu sous le choc de cette nouvelle révélation. Lysis attira mon corps contre le sien et m’enlaça tendrement. J’enfouis mon visage contre son cou pendant quelques instants, laissant mes émotions prendre le dessus pendant un court moment. Je ne serais utile à personne en perdant mon sang-froid – sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots. Étant une personne de nature très tactile, le contact de Lysis me permit de me recentrer et de retrouver une certaine maîtrise de moi-même.

« Il faut essayer de retrouver Anou, » fis-je, le ton de ma voix un peu étouffé par la proximité de ma bouche contre le cou de mon amant.

« Je sais… » répondit ce dernier. « Nous allons probablement droit dans un piège, tu sais? Tu n’as sûrement pas perçu ces pensées par hasard. »

Hochant encore la tête, je me défis de cette douce étreinte et dis :

« Je sais, mais nous devons tout de même essayer. »

* * *

Nous approchions de la maison de l’ami d’Anou. La voiture du jeune homme était toujours stationnée au même endroit, comme si rien ne s’était produit, à la différence près que je pouvais maintenant sentir et voir le sang d’Anou sur la neige, à côté du véhicule. Notre adversaire avait probablement assommé le jeune mortel – du moins, c’était ce que j’espérais, car l’alternative était beaucoup plus désastreuse.

« Où peuvent-ils bien être? » questionnai-je à voix haute, inquiet.

Aussitôt que cette interrogation quitta ma bouche, une autre pensée s’insinua dans mon esprit.

_Anou avait les mains liées dans le dos, assis contre un banc sur le sol froid, dans un parc entouré d’arbres dénués de feuilles et de conifères._

Lorsque je revins à moi, Lysis m’observait patiemment.

« Nous devons retourner sur nos pas; je sais où ils sont, » annonçai-je avec fermeté.

Entre mon refuge et la maison d’Anou se trouvait un joli parc entouré de plusieurs arbres et où, en toutes autres saisons, quelques parents venaient parfois avec leurs enfants pour les voir jouer sur les balançoires et les divers modules de jeux qui s’y trouvaient, et où quelques familles venaient se rafraîchir près de la fontaine très coquette qui trônait au milieu de la place. Mais, en cette soirée tardive et hivernale, je n’y vis qu’Anou, toujours ligotté contre un banc et, heureusement – seulement inconscient, et cet autre vampire dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, mais qui semblait m’en vouloir pour une raison quelconque. Notre adversaire se leva du banc sur lequel il avait pris place lorsqu’il nous vit approcher, Lysis et moi, l’épée de mon sire à la main, et commença à parler.

« Ah! Te voilà. Je vois que tu as également amené de la visite. J’espère qu’il a le cœur solide, car je compte bien qu’un seul d’entre nous deux quittera ce lieu vivant ce soir – 'vivant' étant, bien sûr, un terme très relatif dans notre cas. »

Le vampire plus âgé s’avança jusqu’à la fontaine glacée avant de s’arrêter et de nous regarder curieusement.

« Pourquoi vous en prendre à un simple mortel si vous en avez après moi? » lui demandai-je de but en blanc. « Je veux dire, n’est-ce pas là l’action d’un lâche? D’ailleurs, je ne sais rien de vous, à part que vous avez tué mon sire; je ne connais même pas votre nom! »

L’autre individu me sourit et je pus voir ses deux crocs blancs menaçants, la lumière de la lune s’y reflétant.

« J’oubliais! Que suis-je bête! Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Mon nom est Azur Beauvalais, » se présenta-t-il en faisant une petite courbette ridicule dans ma direction pour me narguer.

Azur Beauvalais… ce nom me disait étrangement quelque chose. Il me semblait déjà avoir entendu Liam parler de lui, mais… je ne me rappelais plus exactement dans quelles circonstances.

« Ah! Ce nom te semble vaguement familier, n’est-ce pas? Liam était mon infant, vois-tu. Il m’a fait la promesse, après que je lui ai offert l’immortalité, de ne _jamais_ créer l’un de nos semblables, mais, puisque tu es là, il est évident qu’il ne l’a pas tenue. »

Tout en continuant de parler, il commença à marcher de long en large en laissant la pointe de l’épée frotter contre le sol enneigé. Pendant qu’il était distrait à raconter son histoire, je vis Lysis se diriger lentement vers les sapins en bordure du parc, pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention, afin de pouvoir se rendre jusqu’à Anou.

« J’étais là quand il t’a vu pour la première fois, » continua Azur. « Je savais ce qu’il ressentait, car je l’avais également ressenti pour lui; ce sentiment d’amour et de tendresse perpétuels, qui peut faire perdre la tête au meilleur des hommes. Bien sûr, pour un vampire, ce sentiment est encore plus profond; il s’ancre à l’intérieur de nous et plante ses griffes dans notre chair et notre cœur. Il monopolise notre être tout entier, et ce, parfois même jusqu’à la mort. Je dois avouer qu’au début, je fus extrêmement jaloux, mais je savais que tu allais éventuellement mourir, comme tous les mortels, et que cette… passion allait s’éteindre avec ta mort. J’étais prêt à attendre. Qu’est-ce qu’une quarantaine ou même une cinquantaine d’années pour ceux de notre race? Pas grand-chose, bien entendu. Mais il a fallu qu’il fasse de toi l’un des nôtres! »

Azur fit une pause et s’immobilisa, le regard fixé sur moi. J’avais peur qu’il ne remarque l’absence de Lysis à mes côtés et je tentai de garder ses yeux sur moi en le dévisageant.

« Il a réussi à bien te cacher, je dois lui donner ça, » poursuivit-il. « Même lorsque je venais le voir lors de son 'anniversaire' annuel, tu n’étais jamais dans les parages. Il ne parlait plus de toi et j’ai donc pensé, à tort, que tu n’avais été qu’une sorte d’amourette, une expérience dont il s’était lassé bien rapidement. J’ai dû passer pour un parfait idiot, oui! Lorsque j’ai appris ton existence, trois années s’étaient déjà écoulées! Trois ans de mensonges et de cachotteries! J’étais submergé de colère et pourtant… j’aimais Liam de tout mon cœur. Je me suis rendu à son manoir avec la seule intention de lui parler, mais lorsque je l’ai vu, la colère a pris le dessus et… eh bien! Tu as vu de tes propres yeux ce qui s’est passé ensuite. »

Abasourdi, je restai muet de terreur.

« Oui, je savais que tu étais là, dehors. Tu étais bien jeune à l’époque, incapable de camoufler ta présence aussi longtemps que tu peux le faire aujourd’hui, surtout sous le coup de l’émotion. Mais je suis bien content… bien content que tu l’aies vu mourir! »

Brusquement, il s’avança vers moi, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers ma personne. Je reculai promptement, faisant un pas de côté, évitant de justesse l’arme à la lame tranchante et mortelle, car je savais qui avait forgé cette épée qui appartenait autrefois à Liam : les initiales L. L. étaient inscrites dans une fine écriture fignolée près de la garde de l’arme. Tous les vampires apprenaient, tôt ou tard, la légende concernant le premier vampire qui avait été créé, Laïus Lazilis, et comment il avait forgé des armes avec l’aide de son sang, toutes aussi mortelles les unes que les autres pour ceux de notre race.

Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de me protéger contre les attaques d’Azur, je réussis – brièvement – à prendre une certaine distance par rapport à mon adversaire en lui faisant une jambette et j’eus tout juste le temps de voir Lysis qui s’approchait de notre jeune ami inconscient. Toutefois, au même moment, je remarquai quelqu’un d’autre bouger derrière mon compagnon.

« Lysis! Derrière toi! » criai-je, alarmé.

Je n’eus pas le temps de voir ce qui arriva entre mon amant et ce nouvel opposant. Azur s’était relevé à peine une seconde après que je l’ai fait tomber et il souriait maintenant à pleines dents.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais venir ici seul, hein? Comment penses-tu que j’ai réussi à cacher mes pensées si longtemps de toi? Je t’ai montré exactement ce que je désirais que tu vois. Et maintenant, voici le clou du spectacle! »

Il traversa la courte distance qui le séparait d’Anou à une telle vitesse que l’œil humain n’aurait pu le voir, empoigna mon ami toujours inconscient par le cou et le souleva de terre. Derrière eux, je pouvais voir Lysis et un autre vampire – une jeune femme, si je ne me trompais pas – s’échanger des coups.

Azur revint dans ma direction avec Anou et fit mine d’approcher ses crocs du cou du mortel pour le mordre.

« Hum… son sang sera délicieux, » fit-il en fermant les yeux, une expression béate sur le visage. « Je peux déjà savourer son goût exquis juste en humant son odeur. »

Alors qu’il allait enfoncer ses crocs dans la peau délicate du jeune homme, je pris avantage de la présence d’une plaque de glace sur le sol, pris mon élan et glissai, recroquevillé sur moi-même, le plus près du sol que je le pouvais. Comme une boule dans un jeu de quilles, je fis basculer mon ennemi en lui fonçant dans les jambes, ce qui lui fit lâcher son épée et Anou qui tomba comme un sac de pommes de terre sur la neige à demi-moelleuse. N’ayant pas exactement prévu ce que j’allais faire ensuite, je m’étendis de tout mon long sur le dos lorsque Azur m’asséna un coup de pied au visage. Ce dernier me prit alors à la gorge, celle-ci protégée contre toute injection de vampirine par un épais foulard, et tenta tout de même une fois de plus de me mordre, mais, cette fois, je le vis venir et le mordis moi-même au poignet, si fort qu’il dût me lâcher. Puis, je lui balançai mon poing à la figure si rapidement que je faillis moi-même m’étendre une seconde fois sur le sol.

Azur leva des yeux remplis de haine vers moi et grogna presque comme un ours avant de lancer agressivement :

« Ce n’est pas fini! »

Tout à coup, en à peine quelques secondes, il était sur ses pieds et avait empoigné son épée d’une main… et de l’autre, Anou.

« Alors, tu croyais être le plus malin, c’est ça? » dit-il.

« Non… » murmurai-je, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Anou n’avait rien fait de mal, il n’aurait jamais dû être mêlé à cette histoire. Avant que je n’aie eu le temps même de me redresser, Azur transperça le corps, au niveau du torse, de son otage qui, sans un cri ni même un bruit de douleur, tomba mollement sur le sol lorsque son agresseur retira l’arme de son corps et le lâcha. Ce qui arriva ensuite se déroula comme au ralenti. Je vis le corps d’Anou, les bras toujours ligottés derrière lui, gisant sur la neige blanche qui commençait à s’imbiber du sang rouge vif de mon ami. Ce dernier toussait faiblement, agité de quelques convulsions qui semblaient douloureuses. Azur se pencha, posa un doigt contre la blessure fraîche et le mit ensuite dans sa bouche, suçant le liquide vermeil comme un homme perdu dans le désert savourerait une seule petite gorgée d’eau.

Aveuglé par la rage, l’impuissance et la tristesse, je hurlai; mes émotions, comme une plaie à vif, le frappèrent de plein fouet, l’autre partie de mon pouvoir s’activant involontairement. Titubant légèrement comme un ivrogne, Azur resta bouche bée quelques instants et lâcha son épée, ne s’attendant probablement pas à un tel assaut de douleur. Cela fut suffisant pour que j’aie le temps de me lever et d’empoigner l’arme encore ruisselante du sang de mon ami. Sans aucune hésitation, j’enfonçai la lame tranchante dans le cœur du vampire.

Sous le choc, Azur tenta de repousser l’arme de son corps, mais peine perdue; de toute façon, lui et moi savions ce qu’il adviendrait une fois que je dégagerais l’épée, forgée par Laïus. Sans aucune autre parole, je retirai la lame et Azur s’écroula sur les genoux, avant que son corps, prenant instantanément une teinte grisâtre, ne s’envole en cendres grises et rougeoyantes comme les braises dans un foyer.

La colère laissant soudain place à la souffrance, l’épée tomba de mes mains tremblantes sur la neige constellée de taches rouges, comme de l’encre qu’on aurait fait tomber, et je m’écroulai, en pleurant des larmes de sang, à genoux à côté d’Anou qui se mourrait lentement. J’entendais sa respiration rauque et sifflante; il était vivant, mais pour encore combien de temps? Dans un moment de pur égoïsme, je pris alors une décision qui allait certes changer le cours de nos vies.

Je soulevai la tête du jeune homme afin qu’elle repose sur mon épaule et, approchant mes crocs de son cou, je plongeai ceux-ci doucement, presque tendrement, dans la chair délicate qui s’offrait à moi. J’écoutai attentivement les battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient, petit à petit, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient presque imperceptibles, même à mon ouïe si sensible. Dégageant mes crocs de son cou, je me fis ensuite une entaille vis-à-vis de mon poignet, que j’approchai de sa bouche. Dès qu’il sentit mon sang couler sur ses lèvres, l’effet fut instantané : la bouche d’Anou se referma sur ma plaie et ce dernier but avidement le précieux liquide qui s’échappait de mes veines, agrippant bientôt mon bras avec fermeté.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne me rende compte que ma vue semblait devenir floue et que mon corps devenait lourd. Je me sentais étourdi, tremblant, fiévreux et grelottant tout à la fois. Je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’un vampire qui aurait été créé le même jour que son créateur; je savais d’ailleurs pourquoi. Mon corps était trop faible en ce moment pour subir ce type d’intervention. J’étais incapable de bouger de ma propre volonté, ce qui m’empêchait, de ce fait, d’arrêter Anou de continuer de boire.

Soudain, j’entendis un cri indistinct; mon ouïe aussi faisait défaut, me permettant seulement d’entendre une forme de bourdonnement. Une main se referma sur mon bras et me poussa, me séparant effectivement de la solide poigne d’Anou. Je m’effondrai sur la neige, complètement exténué; ma blessure ne se refermait pas aussi vite qu’elle aurait normalement dû le faire.

Dans le brouillard qui semblait emplir mon regard, je crus voir Lysis retenant Anou en l’entourant de ses bras afin qu’il garde ses distances, puis les yeux du jeune homme, soudain épuisé, roulèrent dans ses orbites et il perdit connaissance, s’écroulant dans les bras de mon compagnon qui l’étendit sur la neige.

Lysis vint alors vers moi et tenta d’arrêter le saignement de ma plaie en enroulant mon poignet dans un pan de mon manteau qu’il avait tout bonnement déchiré. Je le vis ensuite se retourner vers Anou, puis de nouveau vers moi, cherchant probablement une solution à la situation actuelle. Je ne l’enviais pas du tout d’avoir à prendre une décision en cet instant.

Finalement, je le vis bouger les lèvres, mais je n’entendis pas ce qu’il disait. Il dut le comprendre puisque sa voix résonna bientôt dans ma tête.

_Lycos, je vais vous porter tous les deux à la maison d’Anou. Je crois que ce sera mieux pour lui de se retrouver dans un lieu familier à son réveil. Je pourrai ensuite te trouver de quoi te nourrir, d’accord? Tiens bon!_

Il se mit donc à la tâche sans perdre un instant, prenant le corps de notre ami, bientôt immortel, et le balançant sur son épaule gauche. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et fit la même chose, me balançant sur son épaule droite, grâce à la force surnaturelle que nous possédions tous.

Je ne sais combien de temps exactement s’écoula entre le moment où il se mit en route vers la demeure d’Anou et celui où il me déposa près d’un arbre, dans la cour arrière, loin des regards des voisins, dont le plus près se trouvait tout de même à environ une cinquante de mètres de distance de la maison. Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts – ou plutôt entrouverts. Malgré l’engourdissement de mon corps, qui gagnait de la vitesse à chaque minute, je sentis la main de Lysis se poser sur ma joue et relever ma tête afin qu’il puisse me regarder dans les yeux.

_Tiens bon!_ me répéta-t-il en pensée avant de m’embrasser et de disparaître.

Pendant son absence, je me demandai ce qui était arrivé à l’autre vampire qui avait attaqué mon amant. Reviendrait-elle terminer le travail de son ancien « collègue » ou s’était-elle également envolée en cendres?

Je ne sais combien de temps avait passé lorsque je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos et un bras se glisser sous mes genoux. Ma tête se posa sur une épaule amicale et je fus soulevé de terre. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que Lysis et moi ne fûmes à l’intérieur de la maison. Je vis l’horloge accrochée au mur dans le vestibule avant que mon compagnon ne m’emmène au sous-sol, dans la même pièce où j’avais déjà passé une bonne partie de la journée : il était passé minuit d’une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous étions donc le 14 janvier. Malgré tout, mon corps avait subi une sorte de traumatisme et était toujours affaibli par l’énorme perte de sang que je venais de subir.

Une fois allongé sur le lit dans la chambre des invités, Lysis s’absenta de nouveau, mais revint presque aussitôt, une expression inquiète et désemparée sur le visage. Il se passa une main tremblante sur la figure et, ayant visiblement pris une décision, il me fixa du regard pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de prendre place sur le lit, à mes côtés. Posant de nouveau sa main sur ma joue, il tourna ma tête vers lui et je le vis se mordre la langue avec ses crocs avant qu’il ne m’embrasse presque avec violence, son sang vif coulant le long de ma gorge alors qu’il me pressait fermement contre lui.

Connaissant une certaine partie du passé de Lysis, partager son sang avec moi avait dû être une décision très difficile à prendre. Toutefois, je ne sentais aucuns regrets dans son geste, simplement une immense angoisse à l’idée de me perdre.

Bientôt, je sentis poindre une sorte de douleur qui fit vibrer mon corps tout entier; une douleur pourtant si désirable et enivrante… La blessure à mon poignet commença à se refermer et certaines sensations se mirent à renaître dans mon corps. Retrouvant la fonction qui permettait à celui-ci de bouger, j’embrassai Lysis en retour, un bras entourant sa taille. Reculant de quelques centimètres, il posa son front contre le mien durant quelques instants et soupira, avant de s’allonger sur le côté et de me prendre dans ses bras, où je me pressai tout contre lui et fermai les yeux, complètement épuisé malgré l’heure encore matinale.

Ses bras m’enlaçaient toujours lorsque le soleil commença tranquillement à poindre à l’horizon.

 

****[1]**** Le « y » de « Lycos » se prononce comme un « i », en français (prononciation : « Licausse »).

****[2]**** Le « y » de « Lysis » se prononce comme un « i », en français.

****[3]**** Équivalent de l’Italie moderne.


End file.
